


Ryan in Shrek’s swamp

by Mh1664



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut, this is so cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mh1664/pseuds/Mh1664





	Ryan in Shrek’s swamp

Ryan was left alone after Graham had gone off in search for the closest restaurant, having finished all his sandwiches.  Aimlessly wandering, he found himself in a foul-smelling swamp. He took a step into the thick brown mud and his entire shoe was swallowed by the sludge.  Excitedly, he took another step, and another, until he came to a rickety house. He held up his hand to knock on the wooden door when-

 

“Get out of my swamp!”  A harsh yell came from behind him. 

 

Turning around, Ryan gazes up to see a stocky green-skinned man with curiously shaped ears.  The sheer command in his voice was enough to turn Ryan on. The thoughts that began to fill his head made his member swell.  

 

Catching his breath, he replied to the huge man, “I… I’m sorry… I got lost… I’ll just be on my way.”

 

Ryan began to walk away when Shrek grabbed his shoulder and hurled hback, saying, “No.  You’re not getting away that easily.” 

 

“I…” Ryan became flustered with the green man’s violent grabbing of his skin, accidentally letting out a moan.

 

Shrek opened his door, still grabbing onto Ryan, and dragged him into his house.  Ryan was thrown onto a bed in the corner of the house and stood scared stiff at the ogre in front of him.  

 

“I can’t let people into my swamp.”  Said Shrek, taking a step closer to Ryan.  “Not when they look as sexy as you.”

 

Then, without warning, Shrek unzipped Ryan’s flyers and took his aching shaft into his mouth.  Ryan was hard enough already, and this was quickly sending him over the edge. Just before he could cum, Shrek stopped and began to undress himself.  Ryan saw Shrek’s great green chest and began to take his own shirt off. 

 

Ryan didn’t know what was happening but he didn’t want it to stop.  He was now on all fours on the bed, awaiting Shrek’s advance. Using snail slime as lube, Shrek effortlessly glided into Ryan’s entrance and quickly began to build a rhythm.  Ryan filled the entire swamp with his moans and groans. 

 

Shrek trembled as he let out his onion juice, collapsing onto the bed with an exhausted sigh.  Ryan was unsuccessfully trying to catch his breath as he lay next to the large naked man. 

 

“Sorry, I’m a bit out of practice.”  Shrek heaved. 

 

Ryan snuggled up to Shrek, with his head on the other man's bouldering shoulder, saying, “Don’t be.  It was great, Shrek. You’re way better than King James.”

 

Shrek gave Ryan an odd look.  “How d’you know my name?”

 

“Everyone knows your name.”  Ryan replied, giving Shrek’s mouth of rotten teeth a tender kiss.

 

Shrek chuckled, “I don’t know yours.” 

 

Ryan was about to respond when a donkey of all things burst into the house, singing,”Oh Shrek!”

 

Shrek suddenly leapt up, attempting to put his clothes back on in the speed of light and gesturing for Ryan to do the same.

 

“Give me a minute, Donkey!”  He yelled, pulling his shirt over his head.  

 

Ryan hastily pulled his pants on, and zipped up his trousers, but he could hear the sound of hoofs approaching.  

 

“You need to go.”  Shrek lowered his voice to Ryan so Donkey couldn’t hear it.  “Out that window.”

 

Ryan looked at the small window, wondering if he could fit.  There wasn’t any time for that, and before he knew it, Shrek was pushing his arse through the window and Ryan fell into a thick puddle of mud.  He still had no shirt on, having only enough time to put on his trousers. 

 

Shrek tosses out his shirt from the window, saying to Ryan, “Farewell, my mystery man.”  

 

Ryan caught his t shirt and stood up, soaking in mud.  He wondered how he would explain this to Graham. 

 

“Who you talking to, Shrek?”  He heard Donkey say as he walked away from the rickety house.

 

Ryan smiled to himself.   _ I’m such a slut _ , he thought.


End file.
